


Up is down, down is up

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is the Chesapeake Ripper and Hannibal is..intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up is down, down is up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [GreenPhoenix翻译合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714178) by [Killde_Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles)



Will Graham is the Chesapeake Ripper. His psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter knows it to be true.  
He and Will have been friends and colleagues for a year, and he didn’t see it coming.  
Lecter is used to being alone, and he never lets his guard down for anyone. But for Will he did.  
It annoys Hannibal that he didn’t sense the truth about the fair profiler sooner.  
Hannibal has an exquisite mind, and it hurts his intellectual vanity that Will could slip through his net so easily.  
Hannibal likes to manipulate his patients, make the do things they would never do without his careful guidance.  
He got Margot Verger, a lesbian to sleep with a man to produce an heir to the Verger fortune.  
Frederick Chilton was easy to get into Margot’s bed, now he and Margot have a lovely son.  
He steered Alana Bloom to break protocol by sleeping with Will.  
There’s a kleptomaniac he got to steal his mother’s jewels.  
He’s yet to get anyone to murder for him.  
But it would be a real rush to do it.  
He got the seemingly socially awkward Will to become a society darling.  
Playing sugar daddy and buying Will expensive gifts has been most stimulating.  
Will is an anomaly, and his empathy makes him most interesting.  
Hannibal can’t turn Will in, because he has much to learn from him.  
Will’s displays of his victims are masterful.  
Hannibal senses that Will might know that he knows.  
The thought makes him hard.

*  
First Hannibal needs to get Will to sleep with him.  
He has let his touch linger on Will’s delectable person often enough.  
Today he gives Will diamond cufflinks and touches his hands.  
Will blinks and smiles.  
Hannibal smells him openly.  
“The aftershave,” he says. “It’s still that awful one.”  
“Ah,” says Will. “Buy me a better one then.”  
“I just might.”  
“I just might let you fuck me.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Oh doctor Lecter, you’ve been grooming me for weeks. “  
“I set you up with Alana Bloom.”  
“As a clever distraction. I’m bored with her now. I’m ready for the real deal. “  
“Oh.”  
“Oh I need to appeal more to your ego. You are so strong and clever, Hannibal, I need you, I want you,” he says and bats his eyelashes.  
“You minx,” says Hannibal.  
“Probably.”  
Hannibal decides to call Will’s bluff and kisses him hard.  
Will bites his lip and pushes his hips against his friends.  
“Go on,” he says. “Give it to me.”  
Hannibal is done with this charade, so he bends Will over his desk and fucks him hard.  
Will moans and screams for him very nicely.  
The Ripper is his now, every delicious inch of his body trembling at his touch.  
Hannibal comes deep inside him, and Will yells, spilling over Chilton’s file.

*  
“I know who you truly are,” says Hannibal as Will dresses.  
“What?” he asks.   
“The Ripper,” says Hannibal.  
“Bravo,” says Will, unfazed. “Took you long enough old man.”  
“I should put you over my knee and spank that gorgeous behind black and blue.”  
“I wish you would. You are a natural dominant. I like to submit, ” he says with a flirtatious grin.  
“Do you now?”  
“Only to people I love.”  
“Am I one of them?”  
“The only one. I can teach you so much.”  
“Such as?”  
“Murder. I can make you a killer such as the world has never seen. The heavens will tremble before us.”  
“I think I want to sodomize you again,” says Hannibal, eyes dark with lust and want.  
“That can be arranged.”  
“Let’s go to bed.”  
Will smiles wolfishly, and kisses him.


End file.
